


Caleb hates fire

by lames



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb blames himself for everything, Comfort Sex, F/M, Mentions of Calebs PTSD, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, absolutely filthy widobrave sex, post-episode 50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lames/pseuds/lames
Summary: Seeing Nott burning in lava was painful, too painful. Caleb needs to fuck her to take his mind off of it.
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Caleb hates fire

She was burned, badly. In front of his very eyes, Nott was set alight, and it was his fault. Caleb blinks away tears as he holds her that night, trying to ignore the ashy smell that still surrounds the goblin in his arms. The kisses he presses into her neck are a promise, an oath to never let her burn again. He can’t help the little “never again” that escapes his lips when his kisses find their way to her shoulder, where a new scar mars her skin. Nott turns over to face him, and cups his cheek with her hand. He instinctually leans into her touch, and moves in to look at her. Her face is darkened with a similar scar to the one on her shoulder, and Caleb knows it will heal, but seeing the remnants of fire on her face makes his heart feel like a weight in his chest. Her hair is a little shorter than he remembers, and when he leans in close he can smell the scent of burnt hair that is all too familiar to him. Her ears, her beautiful ears, are red and raw where the lava touched them, and when he drags his thumb across one it flicks in pain. It hurts Caleb to look at her like this, it _hurts_ , his beautiful goblin covered in burns. He closes his eyes to ease his pain, for just a moment, and Nott takes the opportunity to rush forward and press her lips to his.

She’s hungry, and desperate, and Caleb can’t help but gasp when a claw traces down his neck. Her hands are in his hair, and her tongue is in his mouth, and his hands are on her hips, and Caleb needs _more_. He doesn’t know when he moved on top of her, but when he pulls away to take her shirt off, she’s underneath him, and the sight makes the bulge in his pants more uncomfortable. Her nimble fingers undo his belt buckle before he can respond, but he grabs her hands.

“Not yet.” 

He takes her shirt off gently, fingers lingering where the worst burns are. He pauses for a moment to let himself scan her, committing her body to memory like he’s done a million times. The burn mark on her shoulder is lighter than before, and he’s sure if he just watched it would shrink and lighten in front of his eyes. He shakes the thought away, knowing Nott is far too self-conscious to sit naked in front of him while he just watched the marks on her skin fade away. As Caleb looks over the woman underneath him, his keen mind compares it to the last time she was beneath him like this. It was only a few days ago, how was it only a few days ago? There was so much he didn’t know back then, that her name was Veth, that she was a halfling, that she had a husband. Caleb tries to forget that the woman underneath him has a husband. 

He starts tracing patterns onto her skin, torturously slow, while Nott keens into his touch and releases charmingly animalistic whimpers. The kisses he presses along her collarbone must be worship, because the sound she made when he touched her nipple was _heavenly_. He slowly drags his tongue up her throat before biting a bruise on the underside of her jaw, smiling when he thinks of how their friends will make fun of her hickey. He rests his forehead on her all-too-sharp collarbone and pants into her chest.

“Do you want to–”

“ _Yes_ ”. He doesn’t even have a chance to finish his question before she’s removing his shirt and continuing her work on his pants. He takes off her pants and can’t help but smile as her body is revealed. The fire spared her lower half, except for a small scar that twisted around her left calf, but at least he could look at her slim thighs, and sharp hipbones, and the dampness between her legs, without being reminded of how he failed her.

At this point, his erection is nearly unbearable, and when Nott wraps her hands around him, his hips jerk towards her. His cock looks so large in her hands, it fills him with embarrassing pride. He meets her gaze, and she nods her enthusiastic consent. She’d never admit it, but he knows that he’s too big for her, and that she needs to have his fingers inside her before he can fuck her properly. He traces his thumbs along her hip bones before diving deeper. His thumb finds her clit, and he gently slips his middle finger inside of her. She whines, and her hands immediately start clawing at his back. 

“Caleb, oh gods!” she cries, and moves one clawed hand to his hair. He enters another finger into her, and it already feels like a stretch. His fingers work inside her diligently, and his brain records the way she reacts when he curls his fingers just right. She pants and grinds against his hand, and Caleb can feel from the way that she’s tightening that she’s close. 

This is the high of his life, Caleb decides. Nott comes with a cry that pulls at something in his belly, and as she comes apart around his fingers, he decides that it cannot get better than this. He looks down at her, unable to push away the smile that’s creeping onto his face. She blushes in embarrassment and wraps her hand around his cock once more.

“Can you stop smiling and just fuck me already?” 

Caleb is more than happy to oblige, lowering his hips down to meet hers, but pausing before entering. Growing impatient, she pushes herself down onto him, and they both groan. It’s tight, it always is with them, but the pain subsides after a moment of waiting. He starts to move, slow at first, but he speeds up when the claws on his back loosen their grip. The sound of him pumping in and out of her is so delightfully filthy, he could come from that alone. Nott writhes underneath him, gasping and whining with each thrust. 

“Harder, please!” she whimpers, throwing her head back and exposing her throat to him. Caleb has to bend uncomfortably to reach, but he stretches down to suck another hickey onto her neck. Following her orders, he sets a vicious pace, his hands gripping at her thighs so tightly he knows she’ll have a bruise in the morning. When he glances down, the burns along her face are disappearing rapidly, and some foolish part of him insists that he’s healing her like this. She starts to get impossibly tight, and he moves his hand down to rub circles into her clit. A giddy laugh escapes her throat, and Caleb’s heart jumps, thrilled that he could make her make that sound. He looks down to her thin stomach and notices a bulge where his cock is driving in and out of her, and he’s captivated by the sight. The realization that he is filling her so completely that he can see himself through her skin is overwhelming, and it pushes him over the edge. He pushes in as deep as he can go, still only fitting two thirds of his dick inside of her, and comes inside of her, lifting a hand up to cup her face as he does so. She comes a moment later, muscles tightening around his spent cock as her fingers stop their rapid rubbing on her clit. 

They rest there for a moment, panting heavily like they’d just run a marathon. There’s a delightful squelching noise when he pulls out, and when he glances down he sees his cum dripping out of her entrance. He flops on his side next to her, and pulls her into his chest. She curls into him, resting her head on his arm and looking up into his face.

“Hey,” she whispers, voice raspier than usual, “you okay?” 

Caleb smiles softly. “I’m better now.”

She nods in response and buries her head in his shoulder, and only a moment passes before he can hear her gently snoring. He reaches down to pull the covers over them, and puts the hand that isn’t trapped under her on her hip. He drifts to sleep quickly, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t fail her.


End file.
